I thought I was ordinary
by NaiveDaydreamer
Summary: A simple waitress, working for Emily, gets mixed up in everything she didn't even realise existed. Too focused on just getting by, she usually won't give anyone the time of day. Things are different in LaPush, it's just something she can't help but give in to. Better than it sound. Rated 'M' for a reason! Reveiw... JacobXOC and PaulXOC Both 'OC' is the same girl Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Maxie, pick up. Table 4!"

"I got it! No need to shout!"

I picked up the two trays filled with soup and rushed over to table 4. I glanced at the clock and sighed at the 20 more minutes I had to wait before closing.

Only a week ago had I moved here and within two days, I had found myself this waitressing job at 'Emily's' on the border of Forks and La Push. Emily, who obviously owned the diner, was really sweet. She interviewed me herself and gave me the job straight away. I had a feeling they were screaming for staff. Then on my first day working here, I realised why. Being on the border, it attracted everyone in a 3 mile radius, including 5 insanely sculpted god-like men who, I later learned, all knew Emily personally. So personally in fact, one of them was her fiancé. Who would have guessed it? A beautiful successful woman and a Greek god of a man were engaged to be married. Go figure. They're so perfect together it kind of makes me sick. Always kissing. Always hugging. Sometimes I could feel myself about to scoff until I realised it was all just jealousy. I had been single for months. My last relationship had been long distance, which sucked. So it really did all boil down to being jealous. Enough with the past though. It's in the past and that is exactly where it should stay. I should focus on the present and presently, I am working.

Ugh!

*snap snap* "waitress?" a males voice called so irritatingly. I hated when people did that so I purposely took my time. When I finally turned around to take his order, I realised it wasn't a he. It was a them. Not just a them. A god-like them.

"Hey, im Maxie. Can I take you order?" I smiled. I was a confident person so on the outside I was cool and collected. The inside however, I was swooning.

"Hey Maxie, I'll take a ½ pound chicken burger with lots of lettuce and mayo and a huge portion of fries and 2 blueberry muffins and apple pie."

"Ill have 2 bowls of the spaghetti with leak and tomato soup and buttered bread and the chocolate fudge cake with ice cream and sprinkles."

"Can I have a BLT with fries and side salad and..."

"Stop!" that was way to fast for me to write down, never mind remember it. "I can't write that fast guys." They started to laugh. Great. Im making a fool of myself. "Okay, I got your order and your order, but can you repeat yours please? Slowly?" I smiled and laughed a little with them.

I had taken their orders and was waiting to pick up because with 10 minutes before closing, the guys were the only customers left. In a way, I kind of hated that. They weren't the quietest of people and a headache was beginning to form. I got the jist that Emily noticed.

"Hey Maxine, long day huh?" she smiled and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. How nice.

"Yeah, sort of. Just can't wait to go to sleep ya'know, I finished all my unpacking last night and my bed is calling me." she giggled.

"Why don't you go and get changed and ill take the guys their order." I think im in love with this woman. I smiled and said my thanks before shuffling off to the ladies to finally take off my uniform. After a pretty hectic day in kitten heels and a power blue dress which was my uniform, I loved pulling up my jeans and slipping into my converse and tank top combo. Tank tops aren't really the best idea for this area because it is almost below 0 24/7, but when you get up late, you grab and go.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I was a little shocked to find that the guys had already finished their meals and was getting ready to leave. I shuck it off and waved goodbye to Emily. She really was a lovely person. I hated that. I straddled my bike and sped down the road.

I lived about ten minutes away from the diner in a three bedroom cabin house. I couldn't afford the place all on my own so I moved in with my friends from high school. Farrah and Calib went to school with me back in New York but when we graduated, they both decided to move to a secluded place like la push. Caleb is doing online courses in art and photography and Farrah is a full time mom to an 8 month old angel, Amelia. She's an angel because she doesn't cry at night; she eats all her food and hardly ever makes a fuss.

I love living with my friends, it sort of feels like being in a dorm in college. Farah's parents visit once a month and leave money for bills and food and Milly. Lib's parents are loaded and gave him $25,000 when he told them he was moving away. Me? I just told my mom I was leaving. She was too drunk to care where I was going and honestly, I still don't think she's noticed I've gone. What about my dad? My dad doesn't know he's my dad and my mom told me he was always to doped up to take care of himself, never mind a child. People wonder why I have a sarcastic and slightly pessimistic attitude.

I walked into the house to find the place in utter silence. Just how I like it. I immediately crawled upstairs to check up on Milly. It's become a little routine of mine when I get in from work. Farah's too knocked out to notice and Milly waits up playing with her little rabbit teddy. She blew a few snot bubbled before I tucked her up with her blanket and left.

I walked into my room and wriggled lazily out of my jeans. Leaving them wherever they fell, I stumbled over to my bed and shimmied inside the duvet.

"Up at 7, out by 8. Start at half past. Leave at 9. Home, bath bed." I muttered tomorrows schedule to myself as I set my alarm on my phone. I snuggled into my bed and closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, music was playing downstairs and I could hear Milly's laughter. I checked the time. 06:49. A little early but better than late. After pulling on my 'peace' tee and my cranberry tight skinny jeans, I brushed my hair put on what little makeup I like to wear. I jumped in my army boots and skipped downstairs. I was definitely morning person.

"morning Farrah" I smiled to her as I picked up Milly from out of her high chair and started dancing around to All Time Low, all the while she was laughing and blowing spit bubbles.

"Max, please refrain from making Mills sick please?" Farrah sternly asked. I sat down and put Milly on my knee.

"Mommy's a grumpy guts." I mocked a baby voice behind Milly's head.

"rumpy ommy" oh dear. I gave Farrah the baby and scuttled into the living room.

"Lib, s'happenin' bro?"

"Newt brov bored and tired like tots bummed." We laughed.

Me and lib have an ongoing joke about being gangers from the hood. It's pretty hilarious because im whiter than snow and he is as straight as a round about. Most people look at his parents and expect him to be a neat as pin and be articulate...definitely not our lib.

I got Emily's extremely early this morning. She was only just opening up when I got there. I cut the engine and pulled off my helmet, thanks to my freakishly paper straight hair I never got helmet hair.

"Maxie, right?"

I turned around toward the voice and recognised the sculpted body wrapped in a tight plain back tee from yesterday. Again, inside I swooned.

"Erm, yeah?"

"Hey im Paul." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

Oh no.

I swiftly grabbed his hand, shook it and pulled away as fast as possible.

"Okay then, come and meet my friends." Friends? He meant the other gorgeous men that excited my dreams. Oh crap. I wasn't prepared for this. He was walking towards them but my feet were stuck to the spot. "Come on" he smiled. Oh jeez. I melted and my feet magically moved towards the small crowd. "this is Embry, Seth, Quil and Sam is inside."

He was followed with a 'hi' and a 'hey' and then a "hello, im Quil Ateara, what's your name beautiful?" the other guys laughed and I had to chuckled at how much of a cheese ball introduction that was.

"Quil, don't even bother." I think I was embry that said that.

"Im Maxine, but my friends call me max or Maxie." I smiled. After a second with these guys, they didn't seem so god-like at all. Yeah, their body's were out of this world, but they were just like most guys. Funny, embarrassing and a little gross.

I told them about Lib and Farrah and how lovely I thought Emily was. It seemed they shared that thought. I could tell they had the up most respect for Emily as a person which was pretty sweet of them considering she was only their friends fiancée. She must have done something spectacular to gain these guys respect. They told me a little about themselves. They all live with their moms except Sam who lives with Emily. They all went to school together with some guy called jake, except Sam who was older. I was starting to wonder where they even met Sam. They all live on the reservation and they all grew up here.

"Jake is the only one who really leaves the reservation but he's not really supposed to." Quil stated. That honoured him a thump on the arm from Paul and then they all tensed up. It was really strange. Maybe something's happened to jake and that's why he leaves the reservation.

"So where is jake now? Not an early riser?" I smiled while pressing for more information. I didn't get an answer. A few shrugs and screwed up faces but not a real answer. That was pretty weird. I dropped the whole jake thing after that and figure I could call on Emily for a few answers later.

"Maxine? It quarter past 8, im getting ready to open up." Speak of the devil, Emily called me from inside.

"That's my queue to escape fellas." I smiled and started to walk inside.

"Nice meeting you max." Paul called after me. Awe, so cute.

"You too" I waved and then did a little skip inside.

After that, my day was fairly slow. It was a Wednesday so it was really slow. The place was never really fully packed and I was glad of the chance to sit down with Emily at around 3ish. Our lunch hours were different so I couldn't press her about the jake situation until we were really quiet. So when the only people left were an old couple sipping coffee, I took my opportunity.

"Hey Emily" I smiled and nudged her a little. She seemed of the verge of totally zoning out.

"Oh, hey Maxine, what's up?" she asked, standing up straight and pouring her self a cup of coffee. "Want one?" she offered.

"Im alright thanks, I was wondering if I could pick your brain a little?" I asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" great. How to word this without sounding nosey...

"I was talking to the guys before and they mentioned some guy name jake? I've never seen him arou..."

"Yeah jake is one of Sam's best friends, though he hasn't been around in a while." She interrupted.

"Oh really? Whys that?" I pressed for more. I got the message that he hasn't been around but I wanted to know why.

"He's trying to get a girl named Bella, really sweet girl but a little shy a times. Anyway, she's already with a guy called Edward but jake can't leave her alone. We've all told him that he's just going to get hurt but he wont listen to reason." She explained.

"That's too bad. The guys didn't seem comfortable really talking about him so I though something had happened to him. It was quiet a conversation killer if im honest." I said. I can't help but talk a little too much around Emily. It's like she brings it out in me. She could ask me for my bankcard details and id probably give it her. In a way, it was both a good and bad thing.

"No, nothing drastic. He's just got a little distant lately and the guys don't really like it." I nodded in understanding. "So you spoke to them huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're so gorgeous, it's pretty insane don't you think?" oh no. This woman knows these people and I've just blurted out that I think they're gorgeous! She laughed. Not a good sign.

"Trust me; I know what you're thinking. I promise I wont tell them." phew! "How about we let Jane and Andrew take over and take a few hours off? Back for around 7, two hours work, everyone goes home, everyone's happy." She beamed. How could I say no? I definitely wanted a break and I got the feeling Emily needed a little girl time. I wasn't exactly the girly time type, but I can pretend to be for a few hours break. I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

I left my bike at the diner because Emily said we were coming back. She convinced Andrew and Jane to cover by telling them as soon as we get back they can leave. By 7 though, it's only the guys and a few out of towners that come in so I was happy to agree. Emily took me back to hers. It was a beautiful beach wood cabin house like mine but it had a patio and a huge space out back. I just had a patch of grass and then it was trees as far as the eye could see.

Inside was cosy. The rooms were filled with photos of the guys and Emily. It had a really woodsy feel to it. It was safe to say I fell in love with the place immediately.

"Em, your house is beautiful." I stated, leaving no room for her to disagree.

"Thanks, would you like something to drink? Tea or coffee?" she asked, such a good hostess.

"Tea please, no milk, 1 sugar thanks."

"Okay," she smiled and moved into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable, the guys will be back soon."

Brilliant. Twice in one day. They're going to think im needy or something. I guess I could start to complain I felt ill or something before they got back? But that wasn't really fair on Emily, she brought me all the way out here and if I left now, id just feel rude. Then, like bulls in a china shop, all 5 of the lads storm into the house. Back entrance first. So guess who the first person they see is? Me!

"Someone's keen." Paul winked.

"Maxine right?" the tall dark stranger asked. I took a shot in the dark and thought Sam. Id seen him cuddling Emily a few times.

"Erm, yeah." I stood up. "Sam im guessing." I was the one to stick out my hand this time. Knowing Sam was engaged to my boss meant I didn't have to worry about looking like a right idiot in front of him. What a weight off my mind. He stuck out his hand and flashed me a small smile.

"Where's Emily?" he asked. 'Nice to meet you too Sam. Yeah im okay, how're you? Emilys in the kitchen making tea.'

"kitchen." I felt a little deflated after such a short conversation. The rest of them sat around me and began asking me more questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"How did you end up at Emily's diner?"

"How long have you been living around here?"

"Are you single?"

The last one kind of shocked me a little but Paul hit Quil in the arm, again.

I laughed and they started to think over the questions. "Im here because Emily wanted to hang out. Were going back to work at 7, were just having a break. My friend Farrah noticed the sign asking for a waitress. I've been in the reservation just over a week now and yes Quil. I am single."

I thought that was interrogation over but apparently not. Before I could answer anymore though, Emily and Sam came in and sat down with the rest of us...

Awkward...

"So this is nice." Emily chirped up. A chorus of 'yeah's and nodding followed...

Silence...

'I wonder if we'll go back early because no ones talking. Maybe Emily will get bored and take me back. I wonder if anyone has a mint. I smell of tea and fri...'

A movement outside caught my attention. I looked back at the group and they all seemed focused on the conversation that had developed with out me. My eyes turned back to the window. I saw a small dog in the trees. I got up and walked over to get a better look. On second thoughts, the dog looked pretty large against the trees, a horse maybe? Or a bear? It was too furry to be a horse.

"Max?" two hand set on my shoulders and I jumped forward and turned around.

"Jeez Paul! Are you trying to kill me?" he chuckled. My heart was racing.

"What were you looking at?" he asked. I glanced back at the window to see nothing but grass and trees.

"I thought I saw something." I looked a little harder. "It was like a horse or a bear or something, stood right there in the trees." I pointed to where I saw it and looked at Paul. His face was hard.

"Im sure it was ..."

An echoing howl sounded from outside and the guys sped off outside towards the forest. I looked at Emily. Her face looked worried.

"Come away from the window, max." She ordered. I didn't argue. I went back to her couch and sat down with Emily.

The guys didn't come back. Emily and I didn't go back to work. Instead she insisted I stayed and called Jane to lock up. Something was wrong, different. I could tell what it was but Emily wasn't the same as before. She was worried and she kept herself busy by baking. I offered to help but she said she didn't need me to. We both went to bed around 10 but I couldn't help thinking about that howl. Maybe the bear and the howl were connected. Maybe it wasn't a bear. A wolf maybe? Wolves howl. Why did the guys run off like that? The wolf could have been a pet or something so they wanted to make sure it wasn't hurt. Awe how nice of them. Soon after I figured all this out, I fell asleep in Emily's spare room.

"Emily?" I tip toed down the hall, whispering Emily's name. I heard voices downstairs but I hadn't heard Emily's yet so I assumed she was still asleep. Dammit!

"Maxine saw you jake! You have got to be more careful now she's around!" I heard my name from downstairs so I decided to easdrop a little.

"Who the hell is Maxine?" a new voice shouted a little louder. It was a man and his voice was deep and husky. It sent a shiver sensation down my spine.

"Maxine is a waitress at Emily's diner and if you wake her up jake, ill kill you!" Sam shouted. So the husky voice mystery man was jake. Interesting. The floor boards creaked and I turned to tip toe away.

BAM! Right behind me was Emily, looking as if she was going to die of laughter any second now. I clung to the door frame for dear life. I must admit, she did scare me a little so I started to giggle silently with her.

"Find something funny ladies?" Paul asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Oh shit!


	4. Chapter 4

"Go, go!" I pushed Emily back into the closest room. My room. 'May as well get ready' I thought and pulled on my blue work dress as Emily started talking.

"What exactly were you doing max? You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations, it's rude." I felt like I was being told off by and angry parent.

"I heard my name em, if they're talking about me; I have a right to know why." I explained. In a way, I was right. But, she was right too. It was rude and for all I knew it was a private conversation. Emily sighed.

"I know where your coming from max, but the guys are...secretive." I nodded. "So what did you hear?" she asked.

"jake." She sighed, again. "What? What is it?" I pressed.

"It's nothing Maxie, let's just go down for some breakfast yeah?" she plastered on a fake smile and walked out. I dragged a brush through my hair and followed her down.

The guys were all sat on the couch when I came down. I waved and said 'hey' but no one took their eyes from the television. They muttered a 'hi' or a 'ugh' and then I was practically ignored. Jake was sat next to Quil and embry. He didn't even glance in my direction and wonder who I was. He totally blanked me. Charming.

"Bacon okay max?" Emily shouted. I followed her voice into the kitchen.

"I don't eat in the mornings, thanks anyway though em." I flashed a small smile in her direction. I had always had an issue with eating. I didn't eat until 5...that's only if someone had brought up food. I would fake being starving and eat a bit of toast or a slice of pizza. Then nothing until mentioned it again. But eating in the morning makes me sick. I just can't do it. Emily looked at me and beamed before turning away again. I span around and noticed what she was smiling at. Actually, who she was smiling at.

Paul was stood right behind me, frozen with a look of total shock on his face. I had to let out a little giggle at that face. "You okay Pauly?" I faked concern.

"You don't eat in the mornings?" he almost yelled. This resulted in Seth jumping up off of the couch and making a run for Emily.

"Does that mean there's extra going em?" he asked eagerly. I turned back to Paul and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I don't eat in the mornings, no. But trust me, im not going to die. Thanks for your concern though" I said and lightly tapped my hand against his cheek.

"Well im a considerate person." Fat chance! "That's why im going to offer you a ride to work." Eh? "I know that today is Emily's morning off so...how about it?" I noticed he had taken a step forward and was now holding my waist with both hands.

"Erm...sure." I took a step back. "Just back up jersey shore. It's a ride to work, not a ride in the back of your car."

"Ooh!" oh shit. Apparently, Paul and I had caught the attention of the rest of the Brady bunch on the couch. Perfect.

In the car, on the way to work, Paul was pretty silent. That was until we pulled up outside the diner and he locked me in. I yanked the handle a few times. Nothing.

"What the hell Paul?" why did he lock me in? Was he going to kidnap me? Rape me? Murder me? So much for be a considerate guy. Arsehole!

"Don't look so worried Maxie. Sam just asked me to find out what you heard this morning. Don't panic."

Don't panic? Maybe it was time to I let on that I suffer from major claustrophobia resulting in severe panic attacks.

"I didn't hear anything! I heard someone say my name and then I heard Jacob! That's it I swear! Please let me out Paul! Please? PLEASE?" my words were speeding up. My eyes began to water. I felt as if I was running out of air. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest. I needed to get out of this car. I needed to get out! Now!

"Maxine, just calm down okay? Come on, calm down a little. Im...I've opened the car. Just breathe. Chill out okay?" Paul finally let me out. I yanked on the handle and the door flew open, just in time for Paul to catch my body fall to the floor. "Max? Maxine?" I couldn't speak. My eyes were closing and I knew from past experiences what was about to happen. "Come on Maxie! What's wrong? Stay with me baby, wake up!"

Blank.

I woke up in the diner's bathroom with Paul hovering over me. I immediately tried to sit up only to be pushed down again. "Paul, im alright." I assured him and tried to sit up again. He pushed me down. Again. So I leant back on my elbows. "Try that again Paul and you'll feel my size 8's up your arse." I warned. This time, I was able to stand. I felt a bit sick and dizzy, but I was in fact okay.

"Want to tell me what the hell all that was about?" Paul asked. The nerve on him! I scoffed and put my hands on my hips.

"Right back at you. What the fuck did you think you were playing at?" I was shouting at him. I knew anyone the other side could hear but I didn't really care that much at that point.

"I was just doing what Sam told me to! Why did you pass out for fuck sake? I wasn't going to do anything to you! Don't you think you over reacted?" his voiced boomed off of the tiles. It shocked me a little but I couldn't let go of my frustration.

"Im claustrophobic dumbass! Lock me in a car and I have a fucking panic attack." I sighed. "I know you didn't know that so you're not totally to blame." I rubbed my forehead and took hold of the door hand to get out. "But you're still a dumbass." I said to him as I left. Satisfied with my dramatic exit, I tied on my apron. Then Paul walked out of the bathroom. 'Damn. I forgot he was in a bathroom.' I thought as I sighed. He began to approach the counter.

"And what can I do for you?" I asked, treating his as a customer that I had never met. Jane was working and the diner had been opened. How long was I out?

"Im sorry." He muttered.

"Your what?" a little shocked his apology and a little to wind him up, I asked him to repeat himself.

"I said im sorry." He said louder.

"See, was that so hard?" I smiled and leaned over the counter to squish his cheek like grannies do to 5 year olds. His eyes flashed down and I knew his was looking down my dress because he smiled wickedly. My bra was on show already because my breasts were too big to fit into the dress. 'I have to buy a sports bra to flatten the ladies' I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The day came and went and before I knew it, I was at home. Paul came and dropped Emily off at the diner around 1. He made a few snide comments, ordered 4 blueberry muffins to go and left. I think I like the back of Paul best. 1st, it always meant he was walking away from me. 2nd, it was the side with his firm ass. I admitted to myself sometime today that I did have a little thing for Paul. Not a big thing like I wanted to go out with him and get married, but just a little thing, maybe a kiss here and there and if a night of shameless sex came about, I wouldn't say no.

I woke up in the middle of the night, shaking and sweating. I felt scared and empty. I wasn't expecting anything exciting to happen when I came to la push. I had some good friends, a good job but I still felt deflated. Like something else was missing. Something important. I looked at my clock. "WHAT?" I shouted and then immediately covered my mouth. Not that that would go anything now, I had already woken china. But at 4am, I had a right to be pissed at myself. So what to do? Lib had done the washing and ironing. Farrah had done almost all the cleaning. Milly wont be up until 6am, earliest. 'It's official.' I thought. 'Im bored.' I sighed.

I sat up and threw the sheets off of my bed. I was still a little warm and sweaty from that dream I had. Which I can't remember, id like to add. Which is severely annoying. I looked outside. No rain yet. A walk maybe? Watch the sunrise, thermos full of coffee. Then, hopefully, by the time I came back Milly would be awake.

Should I get changed? Is there any point? No one would be outside so it didn't really matter what I looked like. Glancing down, I was wearing SpongeBob square pants shorts and a black vest. I pulled on my cardigan which sat at my knees and the arms were folded up so they touched my wrist. This cardigan was about 8 sizes to big for me, but it was warm and comfy and I felt like a little kid in it. So sue me.

I left the door on latch because; let's face it, its la push. Its 4am. Who the hell would be awake now? Even the burglars and murderers need sleep.

In the end, my oversized cardigan wasn't enough to keep my teeth from chattering. I sat on the top of a cliff and crossed my legs. I would never dangle them over the edge in case the leg to body ratio wasn't accurate and I went flying into the sea and plummeted to my rocky death.

...god! Sunrise was so slow!

...

...

That's it! It was too cold for me to stay out here! Id rather sit inside and watch porn with subtitles. I got up to leave. I heard leaves rustle together. A twig break. Then, heavy breathing. I faced my fate there and then. I was going to be killed. I was wrong, murderers don't sleep. I shoved my hands into my pockets and scrunched my shoulders up to my ears. I swiftly walked back down the cliff only to realise I had to go through the woods to get home. Yeah, like that was happening! I hauled ass to the beach and sat on the far side. Away from the trees. If someone was going to kill me, id like to see them coming so I can give a clear description of who should be sent away from the pearly gates. After 20 more minutes, I had finished my coffee and the sun had risen up. "Looks about 6 ish" I muttered to myself and walked slowly towards the trees, my heart pounding faster with each step. I scanned for movement.

Nothing.

It would take less than a minute to run for the house. As I got o the first tree, I sped off. My legs stomped against the ground as I ran for my life. I didn't see anyone, but I felt someone watching me. Which is much worse. I just made it to the house before my leg totally cramped up and I fell on my face. I gritted my teeth in pain. I tried to stretch out my leg so I could get up. More pain. I tried to put a little weight on it. No no no, way too painful. So I sat on the floor and tried to massage my leg to relieve the cramp. A few minutes later, it was gone and I was able to walk into the house.

Most eventful morning of my life!

"Max! Where have you been? Farrah to sick to leave her bed, I think she has the flu or something. Maybe the plague, I don't know." Lib was balancing Milly on his hip and bouncing her while she cried. "Here-"he shoved mills in my face. "This is your problem now." He said escaping into the bathroom.

I sighed. "Sshh" I soothed. "It's okay Milly, maxis here." She wouldn't stop crying. "Come one Milly, I thought you were one of the good ones." I said as I sat her down in the high chair. What was that awful smell? I looked at Milly. "Ewwwwww!" I picked her back up and grabbed her diaper bag. "I don't ever remember anyone doing this for me when I was little." I told her.

As soon as the fresh diaper was on, she stopped crying. I knew she was a good one. I smiled to myself as I picked her up and balanced her on my hip again.

*knock knock*

"Ugh! Its just not my day today is it mills?" she giggled at me as I shuffled over to the door.

"oh." It was Paul. He was fucking everywhere! "Hi?"

"Umm...hey max...and child." He said.

"Her names Milly." I smiled. He just stood there. What did he want! The best way to find out was to ask.

"Not to be rude, but Milly needs her breakfast so... what do you want?" I said as politely as I could. It didn't come out that polite though. Oh well.

"Oh yeah." He shook his head as to wake himself up from a dream. "Someone spotted a man lurking in the area last night so I've been sent to warn everyone."

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks." I faked a smile.

"And I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner or something tonight? If you want to though, no pressure or anything."

Okay, that, I wasn't expecting. I went to my only hope for answers.

"What do you think mills? Should I go out with the big dark stranger?" I asked her in a baby voice. Paul chuckled. What he didn't know was that if Milly said no, I wasn't going. No questions asked.

Milly nodded. Then she burped. Lovely.

Paul was laughing. "Okay, it seems we have a date." I smiled.

"great." He beamed back. "Well I've got to get back to Sam so ill see you tonight around 7? Ill come pick you up." He said walking away from the door. I nodded. "Stay out of the woods." He called just before the door closed.

A date. With Paul.

Oh brother!


	6. Chapter 6

"Max, you okay? You've been zoned out all morning." Emily asked as i tried my third attempt at a simple cup of coffee.

"Yeah, im fine Em." as i failed to get the coffee right again, i threw the cup into the sink behind me and grunted. "ugh! Actually im not okay, i don't know what's up with me today!" i was stressing about my date with Paul, i just didn't want to tell Emily that.

"Go take a break sweetie," she comfortingly touched my arm. "You look in serious need of a minute to yourself." i sighed and looked apologetically at her soft eyes and hurried out the front door. 'Just calm down a bit. This isn't a big deal. It's a date for Pete's sake. You have been on plenty of dates.' and i was right. I was stressing out over nothing. Paul wasn't that amazing looking. He was just a normal person. I just had to treat him like he was just a friend and a party didn't start in my pants whenever i saw him. Lies. Lies, it was all lies. But i had nada choice here. I look a few more deep breathes and wandered back inside, feeling a little better.

***

At the end of my shift, i raced home to save Milly from Lib.  
A date is just a date. No big deal. He was gorgeous, that was a fact, but i wasn't totally horrible looking. Yeah, i was pale. Yeah, my eyes were pretty fluorescent green against my dark hair. But i did quite like the hour glass figure i was blessed with. I could do this. I was a strong and confident woman.

Sometimes.  
I was pretty spooked when i cut off the engine outside the house. It was silent inside. No screams of horror. No cries for help. Dead silence. I quickly rushed inside to see if Lib had broken down and killed the baby.

"Lib?" i shouted when i burst through the door. A loud snore quaked from the sofa and i turned to see Milly asleep in her walker and Lib asleep on the couch. I sighed of relief and looked at the clock. 6:03- plenty of time for a quick shower, change and straighten my hair.

The shower was the easiest part of that plan. Wash my hair, shave my legs, scrub down and out. Not difficult at all. The difficult part was trying to tame the mane on the top of my head. Section by section, i tackled the wild curls into the silky paper straight hair i had previously called 'date hair'. Then the second most difficult bit. Clothes. I had two decent options for a date. Black figure hugging short dress with a zip up front, usually used if i was planning on 'getting some' or the black skinny jeans and button up pale green shirt, for the more casual dates. I didn't know what this date was going to be. Believe me, i wanted a little something something but i wasn't sure if that was what he had in mind. The organisation of this date was too quick for me to guess. In the end i went with what i was most comfortable in for a date. After applying a thick line of eyeliner on the eye lid and some mascara, the door bell rang.

I ran for the door to open it before Lib or Milly woke up. Than again, a thunder storm couldn't wake Lib most of the time. I quickly opened the door and slid out, quietly closing the door after me.

"Sorry, i didn't want to wake Milly." i told Paul. His eyes where gliding over every inch of my body and i felt more exposed that i thought i would. Maybe the black dress was a bad idea. Too late now. "hello?" i said when he just kept staring.

"Erm, hey." he swallows thickly. "You look amazing max." he smiled, his eyes finally crawling up far enough to meet mine.

"Thanks, not too bad yourself." he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. Probably the best I've seen him dress. His eyes started wandering again so i grabbed his hand and started walking over to his car. "Come on." i dragged him. We sat in the car and he started the engine.

"You in work early tomorrow?" he asked randomly.

"Strange question, but no. Im on a 2 till 6 tomorrow...Why?"

"Was just wondering where would be the best place to go." he said pulling out of the drive way.

"And the verdict is?" i encouraged.

"A surprise." he winked. I nudged his arm and we drove into Forks.

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to go into Forks?" i remembered someone mentioning it before.

"Strictly speaking, were not. But what no one knows can't hurt them. And it's a little late to stop me now really." a chuckled a little at how lame his bad boy attitude seemed to me. 10 minutes after a silent drive, except for the radio, i still had no idea where we were going.

"Okay,'' Paul parked the car and cut of the engine."Everybody out." i looked around as i unbuckled the seat belt. The only place that was around here was a club called 'G-spot'. 'convenient' i thought as i got out and Paul look my hand. "You dance don't you?" he asked as we approached the club.

"Of course." i replied.

"And you drink?"

"Please! I could drink you under table kiddo." i teased. I knew for a fact this was false, but i just couldn't help my self. He laughed loudly.

"I accept that challenge little miss." he smiled as we went through the doors, Paul still grasping my hand as we swam through a sea of people to the bar. Music boomed into my ears and the room was bouncing with drunken dancers and terrible singers. I clung to Paul's arm, afraid I'd get lost and he ordered a few drinks. I looked around and there wasn't a single sober person around. Except the bar staff, maybe. I was suddenly being dragged to a table away from the speakers that everyone was avoiding. I dumped myself next to Paul and a woman from the bar came over a set down more glasses on the table. I pointed to the several filled glasses in front of us and looked a Paul in confusion.

"You challenged me Max, you going to chicken out now?" i was a little stunned that he was actually going through with this but alcohol made me a hell of a lot more relaxed. Even if it made me lose this challenge, i would be relaxed.

"Hell no!" i took two shot glasses filled with sticky green liquid and placed one in front of Paul. He chuckled and placed his arm around me to bring me closer as he slammed the glass down on the table. I like being this close to Paul, he was warm and i felt protected around him. I picked up another two shot, these two where purplish. After i had downed the shot, i could already feel my lips tingling.

8 shots later and i was seeing double. I wasn't in control of what i was saying or doing anymore. I was swaying to the music in my seat and i was sipping a large tia Maria and orange juice. It was my favourite drink and because i was a major light weight, after half a glass i was tipsy. So far, i was on my second glass and coming to the end. I was wasted! Paul could obviously tell. He was kissing my neck and holding onto my waist with one hand and the other hand was sliding up and down my thigh. I didn't mind though. I didn't mind at all. I looked up at the dancers in front of me and immediately, i wanted to dance. I clapped my hands and turned to Paul.

"I want to dance!" i shouted and stood up, almost falling in my heels and really feeling how much alcohol was in my system now. Paul got up and placed his large toasty hands on my waist as i wobbled towards the dance floor. Just a little bit by 50-cent started blaring in my ears. I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck and started swaying to the beat. Considering i was already swaying, i may as well do it music. I felt his large hand pull me closer to his body. He pressed his for head against mine. I looked down to his lips and licked mine. Just a little kiss.

I pressed my lips against his. His hands moved from my waist to my arse, pushing me closer to his crotch. I pulled back a little and saw him smiling. I grinned and closed my eyes, deepening the kiss and slightly digging my nails into his neck, just so he knew i was enjoying it.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up sweating. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and tried to sit up. My head was pounding as the blood rushed to it. I immediately lay back down and tried to fan myself to keep cool. 'What the hell happened last night?' clearly, after the dancing and kissing with Paul, i had drank some more. Bad move. I looked around and saw i was in my room. 'Well i got home some how.' i sat up, slower this time and spotted something out of the corner of my eye. Some thing in my bed. Paul. My eyes widened as i saw he was completely naked. I swallowed thickly and squeezed my eyes closed. 'Please no, Please no, Please God no!' i thought tilting my head down. As i opened my eyes, i saw my worst nightmare. I, too, was completely naked.

"Shit!" i cursed. What the hell was i thinking? I could only assume i wasn't thinking, that's how i ended up in this situation. I slid out of the bed and picked up some clothes out of the draws and to the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and regretted it. My hair was pointing in every direction and eyeliner was smeared half way down my face. I scoffed at the state of myself and began shoving myself into a pair of baggy jeans and a tank top. I dragged a brush through the birds nest on my head and washed my face, making sure every bit of eyeliner was gone before i even thought about leaving the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, i wondered into the kitchen downstairs. Empty. They left a note on the counter saying that they had gone grocery shopping. Now i had to deal with the Paul problem, all by myself? Oh, yay! I made 2 extremely large cups of coffee and looked the clock. I had woken up really late. It was gone one o'clock and i started work at two. I had around half an hour before i had to leave. Not good.

"PAUL!" i had tried shaking him. Poking him. Tapping him. Smacking him all over. Now, i was shouting. He seemed to take some notice of that as he opened his eyes and turned around to look at me. "Thank fuck! Get ready, i have to go to work soon." i held out a coffee cup and he sat up to take it. He covered himself with the duvet, which i now had to burn. "Can i ask you something?" he nodded while taking gulps from the cup. "What happened last night?" he blinked at me. His face was unreadable, blank. And then he smiled and looked into the coffee. I hid my face behind my hands. "shit." i muttered behind them.

"Listen, Max," he pulled my hands from my face and i looked at him. He was smiling. "i think it was a mistake me taking you to a bar on our first date. I just wanted to see you let go a bit. I didn't think you'd let that much go though." i could feel my face flush red. "But its okay. I mean i enjoyed myself." an evil grin spread on his face and i smacked his arm playfully. "What i mean is, i really like you." What? "and I'd really like to take you out again. Some where without alcohol this time." i giggled and nodded. He reached out and his thumb glided alone my jaw line as he came closer. He leaned in slightly and paused looking to my lips but not touching them. I closed the distance between us and lightly pressed my lips on his again. His lips were sweet and soft. He leaned back and i followed his lips. He lifted my body off of the bed and i landed on top of him, straddling his body. He was so hot, temperature wise. Although... He was also really hot too. He grazed his tongue against my lips and i parted them for his large tongue to glide in. I moaned inside his mouth which jolted reality to come back. I pulled away and kissed him shortly before dismounting his sculpted body.

"I need to get to work!" i shouted, running out of the room and down the stairs. "Help yourself to more coffee before your leave'' i yelled up the stairs as i wrestled with my army boots. I rushed back to my room, planted another kiss on Paul's lips, grabbed my phone and keys and headed outside.

I got to work just in time to change.

"Late night?" Emily asked while smiling and serving customers.

"I guess you could say that." i smiled, not knowing all the details but know it involved a naked Paul and a naked me. There are only so many things that could mean.

"You had a date with Paul last night." she stated. That wasn't a question. She knew.

"What? How did you know that?" i asked. I swear, if he had been bragging around the whole of the reservation, he was a dead man.

"Sam told me." that's it. Paul was a dead man walking. "Plus, it's hard to miss that smile." i smiled again but attempted to hide it. Wait. What? That smile?

"What do you mean, that smile?"

"Well, I've seen enough girls come through here wearing that exact same smile. He's known as a bit if a womanizer around here." she looked me in the eyes and noticed this was new information. "I thought you knew." erm...No. I just stood there staring into space for a while. I had been used. Again. How many times would i fall for this? I'm so stupid. "Im sorry Maxine, i thought you knew."

"No, Emily. It's fine. I know now right?" i took a deep breathe and carried on working. I can't believe i was so blind to actually believe that one of them guys actually liked me. Well fuck him! I didn't come here to get stooped by every guy who asked me out. I should have known something was up when he took me to a bar. What a player.

I didn't really speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Just to customers. I smiled appropriately and laughed when i was supposed to to keep every one happy. Inside though, i was fuming. I was going to go home and scrub myself clean so i couldn't smell him on my skin. Wash my clothes from yesterday and boil wash my bedding. Any trace of him that was in my house, would be gone before i fell asleep tonight. Then they came in. Sam, Seth, Embry, Quil and Him. I looked over to them as they took their usual seats and Paul winked at me. I scoffed and went over to Emily.

"Would you mind taking that table? I can't promise i won't pour coffee over him if i go over there." i told her. I didn't whisper it, i kind if hoped he heard. After she nodded and walked over to them, i saw Paul look totally confused and his eyes followed me as i started wiping down the tables to close up. Why did he look confused? He should have known that i would find out sooner or later. Arsehole. I swiftly changed back into my own clothes and waved goodbye to Emily. I mounted my bike again and switched on the engine, just in time to see Paul skate out after me. I swerved the back wheel of the bike, completely covering him in mud and then rode off. I had to admit, that did feel a little better.

***

The next morning, i woke up feeling much better about everything. I had decided in the late hours of last night, i would forgive Paul for being an arse. I didn't want to make any enemies here so i could let it slide. I mean, it had happened to me enough times to get past being hurt and crying for days on end. I could just brush it off now. I showered, changed into a big hoody and shorts and drove to work. I had the day off today, but i felt like having breakfast at the diner. Their pancakes were amazing.

"Morning!" i chimed as i entered the diner. I felt great today.

"Max? It's your day off today. What are you doing here?" Emily asked, clearly confused.

"I felt like pancakes when i woke up. Pancakes and a sundae." i told her as i sat at the counter.

"Coming right up sweetie." she smiled at me. ''Coffee?" she asked holding out a cup. I nodded like a child being shown chocolate and she placed it in front of me. "Feeling better today then? Paul was so angry when you splattered him with mud and drove off yesterday. It was hilarious." she laughed.

"Yeah, im feeling so much better today. Thanks for telling me Emily. I don't know how long i might have carried that on for before i realised if you hadn't have told me." i admitted. She gave me a sympathetic look and placed the pancakes in front of me with a syrup smile on them. I giggled.

"On the house. You kind of need them." she said and i proceeded to tuck into the mountain. After i polished off the plate, she refilled my coffee and placed a chocolate sundae in front of me. I started shovelling it into my mouth like i was afraid it was going to run away before i had finished.

"Hey Em, Can i have the usual for Sam and they guys please?" a deep husky voice asked politely next to me. I recognized that voice from somewhere. I turned and looked at the tall man stood next to me. I wiped my mouth of all the ice-cream and continued to stare at his gentle face. He must have seen me out the corner of his eye because he also turned to look at the pale unblinking girl sat next to him. As his eyes set on mine, i caught my breath. His dark chocolate eyes were bearing into my soul and i felt my hands tremble under his stare. He smiled. I bit my lip and looked away smiling to myself. I could hear Emily talking to him but he didn't stop looking at me. His hand gently touched my chin and lifted my head. His hand was so soft and warm. I had never felt this before. I had never seen him before.

"Jake?" Emily shouted causing both of us to look in her direction. Jake? "stop staring at my customers and take this to Sam before it gets cold." she said impatiently. He took the bag from her and glanced back at me. I looked away from his gaze as he left. I glanced over my shoulder and saw his drive away on a bike. The updated version on my bike. Damn him. I looked back into my sundae and i suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. In fact, i felt a little empty compared to how i felt when Jake was here. I didn't really understand why, but i wanted Jake back.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake. Since that slightly romantic staring competition, he had been in every day. He always came to me as his waitress now instead of Emily. At first, it was quite sweet, but considering we never had a real conversation, i didn't quite understand. All i ever did was take his order and then smile when i gave it to him. That was it. It was definitely motivation to get to work early though. To see his smooth russet skin wrapped tightly in a plain black t shirt that perfectly showed off every muscle on his body. It was enough to make me drool. Every day he walked in that door, i felt warm inside and my heart fluttered. I had a serious crush on him. I had worked out that this Jake was the same Jacob that was friends with the other muscled creatures in LaPush. I was a little disappointed when i discovered that, that meant he was friends with Paul.  
I hadn't spoken to Paul since the morning after our date. Thank God.

"Has Jacob been in yet?" Emily asked as she came out of the kitchen. I shuck my head; i was waiting until he came in. "When are you actually going to talk to him already? He's waiting for you to seem interested ya'know." i looked at her, shocked that she knew that. "oh yeah, he talks about you sometimes. Only to the guys, but i have ears too." curiosity struck me.

"Really? What... I mean, What does he say about me?" i asked, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. I think she saw right through me.

"Just that you're cute and he likes you. But he doesn't know if you like him. That's all i know i swear." she held her hands up like i was pointing a gun at her for information. As if he knew we were talking about him, Jake walked into the diner. I looked and Emily and she was mouthing 'talk to him!' to me. A took a deep mental breath and turned to smile at Jake.

"Good morning." he smiled back and leant on the counter.

"Someone's cheerful this morning." he chuckled. "What can i get you?" i asked. There. I had said more than i usually would already.

"The usual." he looked into my eyes and i bit my lip. I nodded and started fumbling with coffee cups. He chuckled when i dropped one and i looked back at Emily who firmly hit her head with the palm of her hand at how nervous and clumsy i was acting. I started pouring the coffee and placing them shakily in front of Jake. He noticed my trembling hands. "Are you okay?" he asked, his face filled will concern.

"Yeah, im fine." i giggled girlishly and mentally scolded myself for being so...not me.

"If you say so." i poured another coffee before he spoke again. "Listen, Sam and Emily are having an anniversary party tomorrow." i nodded, she had already invited me but i wasn't planning on going. "Want to go with me?" he said so casually. My head whipped up and looked at him in disbelief. ''kind of like a date, but more public." he smiled widely. I was screaming Yes! Inside but i was to dumbfounded to actual open my mouth and say the words. I think my brain got mixed up with mouth and hands because my hands opened and released a scolding cup of coffee to fall to the floor. I hissed as the fluid splashed against my legs. Jake ran around the counter and started mopping up the coffee with a tea towel. I was stunned by his invitation and the fact that his head was really close to the top of my thigh that i was frozen on the spot. He finished cleaning the coffee and he stood up. His perfectly shaped lips were only centimetres away from mine and our body's were that close that i could feel the heat radiating from him. My breathing hitched. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, our eyes never moving from looking into the others.

*ahem* a not so subtle cough from Emily jolted us back into reality. We both took a step away from each other and i smiled awkwardly.

"So, want to join me to the party then?" he was so bold and confident, i kind of loved that. He walked around to the other side of the counter and sat down. I began making the final cup of coffee for him as i answered.

"I guess, i mean, it couldn't be worse than cleaning up baby sick or anything." i laughed and put the last cup in front of him. He was silent. I looked up at his wide eyed expression. His jaw moved up and down but no words came out. He put some money on the counter and shot out the diner like a bullet. And then it hit me. By baby, he thought i meant MY baby, not Farrah's baby. Oh god! He probably thought i was some sort of teen mom or some thing. OhGod! This was humiliating. I let my head fall and hit the counter, a little harder than i expected.

"ow."

"Well, i saw that going a total different way if im honest." Emily tapped my back with her hand. "You should have put him straight Max, before he ran for the hills that is."

"Not helping Emily. I don't think im going to your party now. I think i would rather stay home and clean up baby sick now." i said. Not moving from my defeated and deflated position, head on counter.

"Oh no. You're not running away from this Maxine. You told him you would go with him. Don't you dare bail on Jake, he's one of the nice ones." she fought.

"But you saw that Emily, i don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my whole life!" i stressed. I finally stood up straight and Emily held back a giggle.

"You have a red, red circle on your fore head." she hid her smile behind her hand. I threw the coffee soaked tea towel at her and she glared at me. "Just come Max, if it gets really embarrassing or something, then you can leave. At least you would have given it a try wouldn't you." she said. Always positive.

"tell me Emily; is your glass every half empty? Or is it always half full?" she glared at me threw the tea towel at my face, which is where it landed. Now i smelt like coffee. Something else to add to the humiliating sight that had become my day. I scoffed and walked over to a customer offering my best fake smile.

***

"Lib, give her to me."

"No! Were bonding!" he protested.

"actually, she's crying. Farrah will chop your nuts off if she comes back and you broke her perfect baby." i warned. I stretched my arms out to take Milly and she reached out for me too. I lifted her out of his arms and he pouted.

"That thing hates me!" he sulked and scoffed as he sat of the couch.

"Tut and blow all you like Lib but did you ever think she doesn't like you because you call her an 'it' and you constantly ignore her?" he turned around as if i was lying. "No way Pedro! You know it's true so don't give me that look." i wandered off holding Milly gently on my hip. She had stop crying but it hadn't stopped the disgusting stream of snot sliding down from her nose and getting dangerously close to licking distance from her lip. "Eugh, this is gross." i picked up a tissue from out of the box and wiggled her snotty nose between my thumb and fore finger before throwing the tissue in the kitchen bin." Have you fed her yet lib?" i shouting into the living room.

"She has a Rusk before. Does that count?" he shouted back. Erm, no. It didn't count. And i faintly remembered her having that when i walked through the door 3 hours ago.

"Time for din-dins mills? Yeah? Are you hungry?" she burbled and giggled on my hip. "Im going to take all those disgusting but cute noises and a yes." i said in a high pitched voice. I opened the cupboard and got out a small tin of orange mush that Milly looked wide eyed at. I slipped it back in the cupboard and pulled out a puke green coloured one; she clapped her hands and tried to reach for it. I sighed. "I can't wait until you start eating human food instead of this mushy gloop." i told her. I sat her in her high chair and prepared her food. "Babies should get medals for eating this shit." i said disgusted. The door bell rang as i sat down to start feeding Milly. "Lib, door." i shouted.

"Your point is?"

"Answer it?"

"Lol! No."

"Please?" i said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." he huffed and puffed as he walked to the door. I swear, lately he was gnawing on my last nerve on purpose. "Max, visitor!" he shouted." she's in the kitchen." he told them. Oh just invite them in Celib! It could be a murderous stranger but invite them in for coffee and ice-cream, please. I rolled my eyes and stood up to meet the person at the door but they were already behind me.

"Jake?" i asked disbelief.

"Hey." he said. He looked at Milly and back at me. Explain it you idiot! I thought.

"Listen, i think we got our wires crossed before." i started.

"Wait, im sorry." huh? "it shouldn't matter to me if you have a kid or not, if im interested in you, i have to be interested in every aspect of you-"

"Stop stop stop." he paused and looked at me in pure confusion." She isn't mine." i revealed. "She's my room mate's daughter." he let out a sigh of relief." It's nice that you decided that if i had a child that would still give me a chance, but i have no life long commitments like that. I can assure you of that.'' he smiled. Then i smiled. Then Amelia sneezed into her dinner, sending to everywhere, totally ruining the moment. I scoffed. "Jake just follow me okay?" he looked confused but he nodded. I stood out next the front door with Jacob and shouted into Lib. "Lib, come quick! She said your name!" i shouted and i Lib shaped shadow passed us and i added as jake and i were about to close the door "oh yeah and she sneezed in her dinner. Clean it up? Im going out- bye!" and i slammed the door. I grabbed jakes wrist and pulled him around the side of the house just and Lib came out and started calling my name. "Sshh." i told Jake, he smiled widely and didn't say a word. The front door slammed and Lib had gone back inside. I sighed and started walking towards the road with Jake.

"So," anything to fill the silence. Not very insightful though. "I honestly thought you were going to be just like Paul you know." i chuckled. "I don't know what it is, but i can tell your so much more than Paul." somehow i had found confidence in my voice and i was actually talking like a totally normal person." God, i really hate him.'' i told him. I knew they were friends but anyone could see that what he had done was wrong, on any level.

"what did he do?" he asked. Was he serious? He didn't know? Sam did, so Paul had to have said something.

"he didn't tell you? Well Sam knows so ..."

"I don't really hang out with them a lot." well i knew that was a lie. "come on, what did he do that was bad?" he was smiling. He really didn't know.

"well, apparently, he did to me what he does to every girl. We got drunk, we kissed and then, ya'know." i was looking down when i told him vaguely what happened. "I don't really care anymore though, it wasn't like he broke my heart or anything." i turned to see Jake's reaction. He had stopped a few steps behind me and he was shaking. Vigorously shaking. "Jake are you okay?" i asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I've got to go." he said blankly. He sprinted into the forest and disappeared. I started walking towards my house, still pretty confused about what was wrong with Jacob. He didn't look happy. At all.


	9. Chapter 9

I tried to keep Jacob off my mind. I tried to carry on as normal but everywhere i looked, i saw his frustrated face looking back at me. His deep and troubled words echoed through me. He was literally, driving me crazy. Unanswered questions whirled around my head. Why did he just leave like that? Was it something i said? Maybe it was what i had said about Paul. Apparently everyone knew what he was like though, i couldn't imagine that Jake would condone Paul's behaviour. I guess he didn't seem the type. He was more of the deep and sensitive type. But that look, that look in his eyes was...unreal almost. I would say i was frightened if i wasn't so concerned. Emily didn't seem to notice that i was totally distracted; then again, when ever i glanced over to her she looked the same as i did. I started to walk across the glossy diner floor and ask for her advice, for her help, when a hot hand touched my shoulder, calling my attention elsewhere.

"Max."

"Jake.'' i whispered. His eyes where looking deep into mine. His features where softer than last night, he looked less troubled. His smile was sweet.

"I'm sorry i just took off last night, i shouldn't have." he told me.

"No, its okay." he retracted his hand from my shoulder. My smile faltered but returned, just a little less bright. I missed those little shocks that flowed through my skin when he touched me. I shuffled over to resume working the counter. I smiled to an old woman as i placed a glass of orange juice in front of her and i saw Jake sink into a stool chair. "What can i get you Jake?'' i asked from the other side of the counter. Emily brushed my arm as she stormed past me. I watched as she leaned into Jacob and you could almost see the smoke come out of her ears as she spoke through gritted teeth. Jake tensed in the seat. Emily came back past me but kept her eyes to the floor. 'What was all that about?' i thought to myself.

"Hey Max?" Jacob called. I walked towards him and plastered on a smiling face even though curiosity was eating away at me.

"You rang?" i said. He lifted his head and my smiling face dropped. He wasn't in a joking around mood. I looked to the counter and began mindlessly wiping them down with a damp cloth.

"We have to talk." he said seriously and stood from the chair. I dragged my eyes up to look at him.

"Now?" i couldn't just leave. "Jake, im working." i started running the cloth along the counter again.

"It's important.'' he said, his voice was husky and deeper than usual.'Well, if its important.' i dumped my apron and the counter and followed his out of the door, ignoring the fact that i hadn't told my boss that i was taking a break and Emily might just fire me. He stopped outside the diner and turned to look at me. Now, it was hiss face filled with worry. His eyes danced over my face.

"Jake, what is it?" i encouraged. His mouth opened, but his breath hitch before he closed it and sighed.

"Not here." was all he said. His sizable hand completely engulfed my ring filled one and he gently tugged me to follow him. I complied and he dragged me towards the forest across the empty road.

"Jake, what's going on? What do you want?" i asked my voiced sounded assertive but truthfully, i was afraid. I wasn't afraid of Jacob, he was the one person a felt truly safe around. I had heard things about this forest. Dark old trees towered over us, they were vast and many. People had told me they heard wolves howling in this forest. I achieved that a good few days ago. Now, i was terrified of these woods.

"Max, i have something i need to tell you and i want you listen to me carefully. Promise you won't faint or scream or anything? I don't think i could quite handle that." he chuckled slightly after taking a step closer to me. I nodded my head but i wasn't completely taking in everything he was saying. My mind was preoccupied worrying about that enormous wolf. "Have you heard the tribe's legends?" he asked. I shook my head, still listening for cracking twigs or close by howling. "Basically, the legend of the Quileute tribe is that we're descendant from wolves." he said clearly. My head jerked up. "The wolves where meant to protect the tribe from vampires." he cleared his throat.

"Jake." i interrupted him. "Im sorry, but im getting pretty freaked out right now, your talking about wolves and i know for a fact that there is one somewhere in this forest." my head swirled around, quickly scanning around me. Jake stifled a laugh and i glared at him. "What?" i said, sternly.

"It's nothing, just, please listen to me. I need you believe what im going to say and tell me if your frightened or scared because the last thing i would ever want, is t make you feel afraid of me." 'Afraid of Jake, talking about legends, in a forest. Was i missing something?'

"would you mind very much really just jumping to your point here Jacob?" i needed to get back to work.

"Max, just give me a minute okay?" he almost shouted. I looked into his eyes and i could see how hard he was thinking about this. This as clearly important to him, and i was being selfish.

"Okay," I said as i sat on a fallen tree next to me. "What ever you need to say Jake, I'm sat right here." i smiled sweetly to him and his shoulders visibly relaxed. He paced the length of the vertical tree under me a few times and he was breathing deeply. He sat next to me and grasped both my hands in his.

"Max," i saw his Adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed hard. I looked deep into his eyes and tried to look as reassuring as possible. I wanted him to know that everything was going to be okay. I faced him with an encouraging smile. His eyes where deeply locked on mine. ''Max," he almost whispered. "I'm a werewolf."

My face fell into a blank expression and i repeatedly blinked at him. Not speaking. Not smiling. Barely breathing. 'What?' i thought, even my thoughts where quiet whispers.

"I'm not like the wolves you read about thought, more of a shape shifter. I guess that's a little more accurate." he said, now speaking clearer than when he had started. I noticed i wasn't talking but i had done what he asked, i wasn't screaming and i didn't faint. Probably because i didn't know if he was just screwing with me, or if he was being deadly serious. "Please say something because i still have something to tell you, it's kind of the main thing i wanted to tell you." 'Please say something? Okay, i can say something.' i thought and i licked my dry lips.

''Are...'' i croaked. After clearing my throat, i tried to speak again. "Are you kidding?" i said. I shot up and started shouting. "Are you fucking kidding me? Because this isn't funny Jake!"

"No, im not joking around Max. It's the truth." he said. His eyes didn't leave mine, nit for a second.

"Go on then!" i shouted.

"What?"

"Sprout fur and claws Jacob." i dared him. He just stood there for a minute and looked at me, seeing if i was serious. "Go on." i provoked. "Do it." he sighed heavily and began to walk into the forest. I tutted and crossed my arms, waiting for the miracle.

As i was about to turn and walk back to the diner, i heard a quiet whimper from behind the trees. I caught my breath and i was frozen to the spot as a large deep russet coloured wolf slowly began walking out of the trees.

AN: Early upload this week and I'm sorry its only the one chapter but my mum is getting married in two days and I've been bombarded with housing a bunch of relatives so i found it hard to get time to write another. Sorry sorry sorry.

Please review.


End file.
